Stupid
by SeekerGirl17
Summary: A Tom/Ginny one-shot/songfic about her feelings going down to the Chamber of Secrets, almost losing her life, losing him, and saying her last goodbye to him.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just own the plot. Also, the song is not mine it belongs to Sarah McLachlan. Perfect grammar credit goes to my, then current, beta reader, Carla. I'm now looking for a current one, so if anyone would like to be my new beta-reader, please PM me.**

_**Stupid**_

_Night lift up the shades_

_Let in the brilliant light of morning _

_But steady there now_

_For I am weak and starving for mercy _

_Sleep has left me alone_

_To carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong _

_It's all I can do to hang on _

_To keep me from falling _

_Into old familiar shoes_

Ginny sighs as she walks down to the Chamber of Secrets clutching in her arms the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Internally, she is arguing with herself whether or not she should go and face Tom Riddle, she knows who he is, she knows what he will become, she knows what he has made her do. He's evil and she should go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him about everything about the diary and how it was she who opened the Chamber of Secrets and not Hagrid.

Yet, the other side of her will not be denied. This side wants to meet Tom Riddle the Tom Riddle that she knows from the diary they've shared this whole year. The Tom Riddle who she knows she loves, who's her best friend, who knows every little thing about her, who always has time for her and never ignores her like her brothers and sometimes her parents do. Today, he told her, well more like wrote to her, he loved her and wrote that she has to meet him in the Chamber of Secrets to tell him her answer to his confession and also he wants to give her something of a token for being such a good friend.

She now stood in front of the entrance to the second floor girl's bathroom where the opening of the Chamber of Secrets lies in the pipes under the sink. She places her hand on the door thoughtfully and takes a deep breath then pushes the door open. The bathroom is surprisingly quiet considering it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but Ginny just shrugs off the deafening silence and walks over to the sink that has a miniature snake engraved into the faucet and hisses a little tune.

She steps back as the sink begins to turn around, causing the ground beneath her to shake a little, revealing the slide entrance to the chamber. Clutching the diary tighter she looks down into the dark tunnel unable to see the end of it. One last time she wonders if this is the right choice whether or not she should go. _'I could die,'_ she thinks painfully,_ 'I know he is capable of doing that, but he said he loved me he wouldn't kill the person he said he loved could he?' 'Of course he can! He's Lord Voldemort; he's incapable to love; he's lying when he says 'I love you'!'_

Ginny shook her head silencing her voice of reason and jumped into the tunnel that would either lead her to her death or to her ultimate happiness. She lands in a heap of bones and a look of disgust crosses her face. She was never too fond of the bones that the basilisk left behind after his meals. She picked up the diary that had slipped out of her grasp when she landed and started walking towards the chamber passing the long dead skin of the basilisk and shook her head trying to block the image of what the basilisk looked like.

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_

Ginny sighed reminiscing her last few moments of life. _'It won't be too long now,'_ she reassures herself,_ 'Tom has always kept his promises to me. He promised me a short death so, no, it won't be too long.'_

Tom Riddle stood at the far back watching the young girl bleed as death was slowly gripping her; forever taking her away from him. _'I do love her, but love is a weakness. It's power that I desire. When I rise to power once more and have finally ridden the world of the Potter brat I'll bring her back to me. She'll be my queen, my dark lady. That is the least I can do for her. She's giving me her ultimate sacrifice I will repay her.'_

_Love has made me a fool_

_It set me on fire and watched as I floundered_

_Unable to speak_

_Except to cry out and wait for your answer_

_But you come around in your time_

_Speaking of fabulous places_

_Create an oasis_

_Dries up as soon as you're gone_

_You leave me here burning _

_In this desert without you_

'_If only I had listened to the other voice and not my heart I wouldn't be here dying. I was so stupid believing everything he said believing he loved me it was only meant to distract me. To dream of all the places he said he would bring me to when he became alive, all of it lies. Everything has come to pass, everything he planned from the beginning and yet I wouldn't change any of this. Because I know I would feel empty without knowing him. Like a desert who never felt rain that is what I would have been like, dry and barren.' _Ginny thought, as her breathing became shorter, more hallow, and her skin became deathly pale; it was only minutes until her final moments would pass.

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_

'_I know my parents will be disappointed with me when they find out how I died. I know my brothers and especially Harry will be furious when they find out I sacrificed myself for the young dark lord, but I couldn't help it if he is who I love. It's stupid, I know and I also know that a simpleton like Colin Creevey would even be able to tell me that my love is or was, since I will be gone soon, is wrong. But I hold on to my love as he's all I've ever had really and I will not disappoint him.' _Ginny's vision was becoming blurry; all she could see now was a blurry vision of Tom and with one last look at him she fell into unconsciousness.

_Everything changes_

_Everything falls apart_

_Can't stop to feel myself losing control_

_But deep in my senses I know_

Although she had not been conscious during Tom and Harry's confrontation she had felt deep inside of her what was happening, it seemed that for once, Tom had said something true— a part of him was with her now, and with that connection she had been able to feel what was going on around him. She felt his glee when he saw Harry, she felt his twisted pleasure when he summoned the basilisk to kill Harry, she had felt his rage when he saw the basilisk killed by a mere twelve-year-old boy, and she felt his sheer horror when Harry began to pierce the diary with the basilisk fang. And, with excruciating feeling of her love's death she felt the exhilarating warmth of life spread back into her and she was awake, but instead of awaking to the dark brown almost black eyes, neat black hair, and a sixteen-year-old face whose body was in Slytherin robes. She awoke to emerald eyes behind round spectacles, unruly black hair, and a twelve-year-old face whose body was in Gryffindor robes. She felt like crying but then she would have to tell why she was crying and even though she was tired of lying she would never be able to tell the real reason why. She wanted to cry for her lost love.

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_

Ginny, now at the age of sixteen, walked through the town of Little Hangleton towards the cemetery. Pushing the black, haunting, creaking, gates of the cemetery she walked to a lone tombstone up on the top of a hill separated from all the tombstones. She smiled when she came up to the tombstone and kneeled placing the bouquet of white roses that she personally stained with ink.

"Well we finally meet again Tom, though not in the circumstances that you were probably expecting." She spoke to the silent tombstone that read Tom Marvolo Riddle 1926-1998. "I see that you have been buried in the same graveyard as your father; you must be cringing in wherever your final resting place is."

"I've missed you Tom, I know you weren't all bad. You just never felt love and that is what made you cold and bitter. And to replace that gaping hole in your heart, you chose power and put your whole life and energy into succeeding that goal. I understand Tom, I really do, and I forgive you for what you did in my first year. You were just trying to succeed in your goal." She moved closer to the tombstone and laid her back on it looking at the clouds thoughtfully imagining his face.

"I've never been able to confide in anyone else like I did with you, if you're interested to know. Nor have I ever felt the same way for someone like I did for you, but I have to move on from that or my family and friends will grow curious and I know you wouldn't want them to know what we shared. So I have tried to move on; I'm currently seeing Draco Malfoy and if you're jealous, good. You had your chance and you blew it; I'd rather have you any day than be with him or any of my old boyfriends." Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes as reality sunk in; she would never be able to be truly happy again. She had found true love and lost it and would never be able to have it again.

"I miss you Tom I miss you so much." Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away trying to laugh them off, "And I hope you don't see me now. I'm crying and I know how you detested crying, so I'll stop. I should go now before everyone starts worrying again. You'll be amused to know that ever since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, my family has never trusted me to be alone outside again."

She stood up again and smiled as tears started to break free again, "I guess this is goodbye Tom and… and…I hope you still know that…I love you."

A fall wind came and brushed against her and in her ear she heard his sixteen-year-old voice whisper, "I love you, too Ginevra."

**A/N: And there is my second one-shot and Tom/Ginny fic. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you thought it was good, bad, wonderful, or horrible.**

**Seekergirl17**


End file.
